Girls on Mission
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: Menceritakan hubungan antara anak kembar, Taemin dan Jongin, yang berusaha untuk mengambil hati laki-laki yang menyukai saudara kembarnya. Yeah, intinya cinta segi empat yang absurd dengan didominasi pertengkaran mereka sendiri. / TaeKai !Twins slight HunKai, HunTae, MinKai, 2Min/ Warn! GS, Absurd, Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

**The cast are not mine.** They belong to God.

 _Girls on Mission_

 **A fic** by **Choi Seong Yeon**

 _Genre—_

Family, Humor, and _lil bit romance_

 _Rated—_

T

 _Warn!_

 **Genderswitch** , Mistyping, _Common story,_ _Absurd_

 _Cast—_

 **Kim Jongin,**

 **Lee Taemin,**

Oh Sehun,

Choi Minho,

Kim Heechul,

Choi Siwon,

and others,

Summary—

Menceritakan hubungan antara anak kembar, Taemin dan Jongin, yang berusaha untuk mengambil hati laki-laki yang menyukai saudara kembarnya. _Yeah_ , intinya cinta segi empat yang _absurd_ dengan didominasi pertengkaran mereka sendiri

.

.

 _Present_

.

Jongin mencuri pandang pada sosok laki-laki tampan di sebrang mejanya. Pipinya merona hanya dengan melihat orang yang disukainya secara diam-diam.

"Kau kenapa, Jongin?" Luhan, teman sebangkunya bertanya heran melihat pipinya yang merona merah.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali." Jongin gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Dia gugup sekali.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa." Suara Jongin terdengar tidak meyakinkan di pendengaran Luhan.

Jongin kembali melahap makanan kantin masih dengan pipi merona. Luhan hanya menggedikan bahu dengan tingkah temannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak kelihatan _okay_ , Jongin." Jongin menatap Luhan dengan mata bulatnya seolah bertanya _Benarkah?_

" _Eem—_ aku hanya kepanasan. Sekarang _kan_ sedang musim panas." Jongin mencoba meyakinkan sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

.

.

Mata Jongin melirik kearah lapangan sekolahnya. Di sana ada Sehun, orang yang diam-diam dia sukai, sedang berlatih _rugby_ bersama timnya. Entah kenapa pipinya kembali merona.

Sehun terlihat bertambah keren saat sedang berolahraga. Keringat membuat poni hitamnya basah dan menempel di keningnya.

"Dia bahkan terlihat keren dengan baju basah oleh keringat. _Daebak_ " Jongin berguman sendiri saat melihat Sehun melepas pelindungnya dan hanya menggunakan bajunya yang basah. Tangannya yang menggenggam tali ransel mengerat. Tidak tahan dengan pesona Oh Sehun.

"Jongin- _ah_." Dengan kilat tangan Taemin, kakak kembarnya, sudah bertengger manis di atas bahunya.

 _O-oh tidak, dia melihat ke sini._ Jongin menjerit dalam hati. Jongin makin meleleh saat Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya—atau Taemin? Jongin merengut saat menyadari bukan hanya dirinya yang berada di sana.

" _Hi,_ Sehun." Taemin dengan senyum cantiknya menyapa Sehun sambil _dadah-dadah_ seperti model. Tubuh Jongin menegang saat tahu Sehun sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Taemin—jangan lupakan.

" _Hi,_ Taem. Oh ada Jongin juga rupanya. _Hi,_ Jongin." Jongin benar-benar akan meleleh sekarang. Seperti _ice cream_ yang menunggu untuk dimakan saat musim panas.

" _Hi,_ Se-sehun." Jongin balik menyapa dengan suara bergetar. Taemin memandang adik 4 menitnya heran. Dia baru akan bertanya tapi beruntunglah Sehun memotongnya. _Fyuuh—_

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" Sehun bertanya sambil menatap intens Taemin. Sampai-sampai bisa membuat Taemin bolong, jika saja bisa.

"Ya, kita sudah dijemput. _Dah_ Sehun." Taemin menyeret Jongin yang masih berada dalam rangkulannya. Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapat lambaian dan juga senyum sejuta _watt_ Sehun tercintanya.

.

.

Jongin dan Taemin sedang berada dalam mobil yang menjemput mereka. Di sampingnya Taemin sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Jari-jari lentik berhias _nail art_ menari lincah di atas layar ponselnya. Membunuh serangga yang memenuhi layar ponselnya dengan sadis. Mulutnya bergumam "Mati kau!" atau "Sial! Tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos, serangga jelek."

Yah, Taemin ini sebenarnya sedikit _out of date_. Dia kadang-kadang tidak tahu hal-hal apa saja yang sedang digandrungi remaja seusianya. _Game_ saat _smartphone_ pertama kali keluar saja masih dimainkan. _Hiyuuh—_

Jongin mentap jengah saudara kembarnya yang berbeda sangat jauh sekali dan tambahkan super—jika perlu, kelakuannya saat di sekolah dengan di rumah atau hanya berdua dengannya, _oh_ dan Pak Jung—untuk sekarang.

"Berisik." Jongin menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ putih kesayangannya, yang dibeli dengan hasil mengemis pada Ibunya. Tidak mau mendengar suara Taemin yang mulai teriak-teriak sambil memaki serangga-serangga di ponselnya.

" _Hey_ , Jong. Kau tidur?" Tiba-tiba saja wajah Taemin berada di sampingnya, di tangan kirinya memegang satu _earphone_ yang dilepas dari telinga Jongin.

"Apa sih?! Jangan menggangguku. Aku mau tidur." Jongin mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan Taemin. Bisa-bisanya gadis _autis_ sepertinya menjadi incaran para siswa di sekolah mereka.

Taemin memanyunkan bibir _sexy_ nya yang masih kalah _sexy_ dengan punya Jongin. "Eh—eh, Jong. Kau menyukai Sehun ya?"

Jongin yang tadi kembali memejamkan matanya langsung membuka lebar mata bulatnya. Untung tidak keluar karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan Taemin yang sebenernya seperti pernyataan di telinganya.

Sedangkan kakak beda empat menitnya malah menyeringai licik melihat reaksinya yang berlebihan. "A—apa mak—sudmu?" Jongin bertanya gelagapan. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Bahkan jantungnya seperti akan meledak, saking cepatnya berdetak.

"Jadi benar _ya_ kau menyukainya, _hmm—_ " Taemin manggut-manggut sambil mengusap dagunya seperti detektif yang menemukan petunjuk.

"Aku tidak bilang begituuu—" Jongin memekik nyaring menyangkal pernyataan Taemin yang sesungguhnya memang amat sangat benar.

Taemin mengusap kedua kupingnya yang berdengung mendengar teriakan cempreng Jongin. " _Aish_ —suaramu jelek sekali."

Jongin sedang menetralkan keadaan tubuhnya yang selalu bereaksi aneh setiap mendengar nama Sehun disebut atau melihatnya. Gadis menyerupai dirinya dengan rambut coklat sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak ada kata anggun untuknya, yang biasa ditunjukan pada teman-teman sekolah.

Jongin mengutuk kembarannya dalam hati dengan makian mengerikan. Kalian tidak perlu mendengarnya. Makiannya tidak akan lulus sensor. Monggu, anjing kesayangan Jongin saja meringkuk ketakutan tiap kali mendengar Jongin memaki Taemin.

"Berisik. Suara tertawamu itu bisa menghancurkan gendang telingaku, _Autis_ " Jongin buru-buru keluar dari mobil saat Pak Jung berhenti di depan rumah. Kabur dari amukan Taemin yang baru saja dia katai _autis_.

.

.

Jongin sedang sibuk di dapur membuat coklat yang rencananya akan dia taruh diam-diam di loker Sehun.

Ibunya memandang heran anak bungsunya yang serius sekali membuat coklat sampai memporak porandakan dapurnya. "Kau mau menghancurkan dapur Ibu _ya_ , Sayang?"

Ibu dua anak yang masih cantik diusianya yang tidak muda lagi memandang takjub pada tumpukan alat masak yang kotor di _wastafel_.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi di dapur suci Ibuku?" Taemin berseru heboh melihat keadaan dapur yang _waw—_ sungguh berantakan. Dia bahkan lupa jika sedang memakai masker wajah untuk membuat wajahnya tetap cantik mempesona. Membuat retakan-retakan di wajah yang _ugh—_ sungguh tidak indah.

"Apa? Aku hanya membuat coklat. Kalian terlalu berlebihan." Jongin memutar matanya imajiner. Kesal dengan reaksi berlebihan ibu dan saudara kembarnya.

"Kau sungguh jelek, Taem. Dengan banyak retakan di wajahmu." Jongin menunjuk wajah Taemin dengan jari telunjuknya yang berlumuran coklat.

Ibu mereka mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Jongin mengenai kejelekan wajah Taemin saat ini. "Jongin benar, Nak. Kau sungguh tidak _okay._ " Telapak tangan dengan cat merah dikukunya melambai ke atas membentuk gerakan berombak, seolah-olah menemukan sesuatu yang menjijikan. Sekarang kalian tahu dari mana sifat _autis_ Taemin berasal.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa kalau sedang menggunakan masker. Ini salahmu, Jong. Kau membuatku kaget dengan menghancurkan dapur suci Ibu." Kedua tangannya menangkup di kedua sisi pipinya yang dilapisi masker.

"Kau bahkan membuat Ibu berkata tidak _okay_ padaku. Kau sungguh keterlaluan." Taemin memasang wajah yang solah-olah dia sangat tersakiti dengan penuh penjiwaan.

"Maafkan Ibu, nak. Ibu tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu sampai seperti ini. Ini salah saudaramu yang memaksa Ibu mengatakannya." Dua anggota keluarganya sedang memerankan adegan _picisan_ _yang biasa mereka tonton di opera sabun_. Dia merasa menjadi peran antagonis mendengar percakapn mereka.

Jongin menghela nafas kasar, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memaklumi kelakuan ibu dan saudara kembarnya. Dia berharap ayahnya cepat pulang agar dia tidak menjadi korban kelakuan orang-orang _autis_ di rumahnya.

"Jika Ibu dan saudari kembarku yang tercinta ini hanya ingin memerankan adegan opera sabun yang biasa kalian tonton lebih baik biarkan aku menyelesaikan coklatku dengan damai."

"Dia bahkan berani mengusir kita, Bu." Mereka masih saja melanjutkan _acting_ tak bermutunya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membuat coklat, Jong? Kau tidak kerasukan setan _kan_?" Taemin tiba-tiba sudah kembali dalam keadaan normal, memandang heran Jongin.

"Apa Jongin punya orang yang disukai? Kau ingin membuat coklat untuknya _ya_?" Ibu mereka duduk di depan _counter_ berhadapan dengan Jongin sambil menumpukan dagu di tangannya.

Wajah Jongin merona merah sekali sampai ke kupingnya. "Ah benar. Jongin _kan_ menyukai Sehun, Bu."

"Wah, anak Ibu yang satu ini sudah besar ternyata." Ibu mereka terkekeh senang.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam menjadi bulan-bulanan ibu dan Taemin. Sampai wajahnya memerah hingga leher, dua perempuan berbeda umur di hadapannya tetap tidak peduli. _Poor_ Jongin.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak berikan langsung saja _sih_?" Taemin memandang jengah Jongin yang sibuk tengok kanan-kiri.

Taemin terpaksa berangkat pagi-pagi karena Jongin yang akan memberikan, ralat, menyelipkan coklat di loker Sehun. Berhubung di sekolah mereka setiap loker menggunakan _password_ dan Jongin beberapa hari sebelumnya sudah mengintai Sehun ketika memasukkan _password_ lokernya.

"Dari pada kau mengomel lebih baik kau membantuku mengawasi keadaan _ya_ , kakak kembarku yang cantik jelita." Taemin yang merasa harus menjadi saudara yang bisa diandalkan, buru-buru melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya. _Ok, sepertinya virus autis Taemin menular_.

"Keadaan aman, _Capten._ " Jongin buru-buru memasukkan _password_ dan menaruh coklat buatannya yang sudah dibungkus dengan _box_ merah muda imut pilihan Taemin di loker Oh Sehun yang super keren.

" _Yup_ , _mission complete_." Jongin ber- _high five_ dengan Taemin.

"Kau tidak melupakan suratnya _kan_?" Taemin bertanya. Mempercepat langkahnya supaya sejajar dengan Jongin. Yang entah kenapa kalau jalan seperti orang ingin buang air. Terlalu cepat.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah membuatnya susah payah. Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya." Taemin menganggukan kepalanya dengan anggun.

Senyum cantik nan lembut dia berikan pada siswa yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Meraka berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Mode Taemin yang menjadi incaran para siswa di sekolah sudah menyala.

.

.

Kepala Jongin direbahkan di atas meja kantin. Luhan masih setia menemani hari-hari Jongin di kantin dan kelas. Kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan Jongin. Dia terlihat tidak bertenaga. Jongin yang biasa menjadi sosok kalem berubah begitu pendiam, kalem dan pendiam dua hal yang berbeda, dan sedikit aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Darl_?" Luhan menatap Jongin sambil memasukan potongan daging asap ke mulutnya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya sedang dipenuhi dengan nasib coklat yang sudah susah payah dia buat. _Bagaimana kalau Sehun membuangnya?_

"Coklatku~" Gumaman Jongin begitu lirih sempat terdengar oleh Luhan walau tidak jelas.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?" Jongin bangkit dari rebahannya, menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan lalu dia melahap menu makan siangnya seperti tunawisma yang belum makan seminggu. _Tuh kan dia aneh_.

Jongin masih sibuk dengan menu makan siangnya ketika tiba-tiba Taemin, si siswi cantik incaran para siswa, menepuk pundaknya dengan Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. " _Hi_ , Jong."

"Uhuk-huk" Jongin terkaget melihat Sehun tiba-tiba sudah duduk di hadapannya, depan Luhan sebenarnya. Tapi kan tetap saja. Ini terlalu dekat. _Ya Tuhan_.

Sehun dan saudara kembarnya yang sayangnya 4 menit lebih dulu melihat dunia, Taemin, berada dalam kelas yang sama. Di tambah pula, Taemin yang merupakan anggota _cheerleader_ sering bersama Sehun untuk menyemangati _Team Rugby_ sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya tugas anggota _cheerleader_ mendukung tiap pertanding dari semua _team_ sekolah. Tapi entah mengapa Sehun dan Taemin terlihat lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

Luhan buru-buru memberikan susu kotak Jongin. " _Thanks_ , Han."

Taemin menyeringai melihat Jongin yang mukanya merona super merah. "Aku mengajak Sehun untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada _stalker_ yang menggnggu Sehun." Jongin melotot mendengar pengakuan Taemin, sedangkan yang kena plototan hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu, Taem." Sehun tersenyum mempesona mendengar ucapan Taemin. _Uwaah_ — _aku bisa mati di tempat jika dia tersenyum seperti itu._

Luhan, Taemin dan Sehun mengobrol dengan normal. Tidak seperti Jongin yang sibuk dengan jantungnya.

.

.

To be Continued

Ini udah lama banget kesimpen dalem laptop dan baru setengah jadi.

Rencananya mau dijadiin project selama puasa.

Ga ada adegan berbahayanya kok ini jadi ga bakal ngeganggu puasa wkwk

Setelah sekian lama menghilang. Maafkan daku yang sering mengecewakan kalian /halah/ itu juga kalo masih inget :(


	2. Chapter 2

**The cast are not mine.** They belong to God.

 _Girls on Mission_

 **A fic** by **Choi Seong Yeon**

 _Genre—_  
Family, Humor, and _lil bit romance_

 _Rated—_  
T

 _Warn!_  
 **Genderswitch** , Mistyping, _Common story,_ _Absurd_

 _Cast—_  
 **Kim Jongin,  
Lee Taemin,**  
Oh Sehun,

Choi Minho,

Kim Heechul,

Choi Siwon,

and others,

Summary—

Menceritakan hubungan antara anak kembar, Taemin dan Jongin, yang berusaha untuk mengambil hati laki-laki yang menyukai saudara kembarnya. _Yeah_ , intinya cinta segi empat yang _absurd_ dengan didominasi pertengkaran mereka sendiri.

.  
 _Present_

.

Taemin melongokan kepalanya ke kelas Jongin. Mencari kembarannya. "Permisi, apa kau melihat Jongin?" Tanyanya pada siswa yang akan memasuki kelas. Mencari kembarannya yang menghilang, tidak bisa dihubungi.

Pak Jung yang biasa menjemput dua saudara kembar itu sudah menunggu di parkiran sekolah, dan kembaran beda empat menitnya menghambat dia bertemu masakan ibu yang sedang menunggu untuk disantap.

"Dasar Jongin menyebalkan." Taemin berbicara sendiri dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Siswa-siswa di sekitar yang melihatnya terpesona dengan kelakuan imutnya—entah tanpa sadar atau sengaja melakukannya.

Taemin berhenti berjalan saat netranya menangkap Jongin yang sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding. Menghadap lapangan sekolah. Dia melangkah hati-hati menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Taemin berbicara dari belakang Jongin, ikut mengintip dari balik punggung saudara kembarnya. Sedangkan Jongin berjengit kaget.

" _Kyaaa—_ " Teriakan cempreng Jongin membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menoleh.

Jongin memukul kepala Taemin sadis. " _Ya_! Kenapa kau memukulku? Sakit, bodoh." Taemin gantian memukul kepala Jongin.

Jongin yang tidak terima kembali membalas pukulan Taemin. Mereka hampir melanjutkan pertengkarang mereka jika saja Sehun tidak datang menghampiri keduanya dengan seragam _rugby_ yang membuatnya tambah keren. Membuat mereka menghentikan perkelahian.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Mereka berdua sama-sama mendecih sebal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sehun bertanya heran pada keduanya. Taemin bersidekap, menunjukan kekesalannya, sedangkan saudara serupanya sedang merona merah seperti tomat.

"Dia ini—" Taemin menunjuk Jongin di sebelahnya sebal. "Sedang mengin—hmmp" Jongin buru-buru membungkam mulut Taemin penuh nafsu. _Rasakan!_ Hampir saja Taemin membongkar rahasianya.

Jongin menyeret Taemin masih sambil mendekap Taemin yang meronta minta dilepaskan. "Kami pergi duluan _ya_ , Sehun. _Dah_." Sehun memandang heran kepergian dua saudara kembar yang harus diakuinya memiliki wajah mempesona.

.

.

Jongin sedang berguling-guling di atas kasur bergambar wajahnya sendiri. Jika kalian ingin tahu dari mana dia mendapatkannya, tentu saja dari ibunya yang sedikit memiliki kelainan _ups—._ Monggu menemaninya berguling-guling, setiap dia berguling ke kiri, Monggu akan mengikutinya. _Like owner, like pet._

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Monggu— _ya?_ " Jongin menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil bertanya pada Monggu yang hanya dijawab gonggongan kecil.

Jongin masih merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur saat Taemin memasuki teritorialnya—kata lain dari kamarnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun Taemin menindih tubuh Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya. " _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dariku, dasar _autis_."

Jongin mendorong tubuh Taemin hingga menggelinding dan membuat Monggu menjadi korban tindih selanjutnya. "Ya ampun, Taem. Menyingkir dari anjingku. Kau mau membunuhnya, _hah?!_ "

Monggu menggonggong pada Taemin, kembaran dan peliharaannya tidak pernah akur dari awal. Taemin akan mendapatkan gigitan dari Monggu setiap dia mendekatinya, jadi terkadang Taemin sedikit mengerjai anjing kecil Jongin dengan meninggalkannya di taman belakang, menaruhnya di atas pohon atau hal-hal lainnya yang bisa memicu pertengkaran.

"Kau aman bersamaku." Jongin menggendong Monggu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Taemin bangkit dari tidurannya di kasur Jongin. " _Hey,_ lihat ini." Taemin menyodorkan ponselnya.

Bibir Jongin langsung cemberut lucu, melihat gambar yang menampilkan kembarannya yang sedang berfoto berdua dengan Sehun. Sehun meng _upload_ gambarnya dengan Taemin di instagram dengan _caption_ 'Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, Taem J'.

Sehun sedang merangkul Taemin yang mengenakan seragam _cheers_ nya. Keduanya tersenyum lebar sambil menghadap kamera di hadapan mereka.

Padahal Jongin yakin sekali yang mendukungnya saat itu bukan hanya Taemin tapi anggota _Cheers_ yang lain. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin ingin menelan Taemin bulat-bulat. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi makhluk autis di depannya ini menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sehun yang mengajakku foto _loh_." Kalimat barusan terdengar seperti ajakan perang di telinga Jongin.

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin menerjang Taemin dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Taemin yang lebih kecil kelabakan dengan serangan Jongin tiba-tiba. " _Ya!_ Apa maksudmu, _hah!_? Kau mau membuatku cemburu _ya_?! Kau mau mati di tanganku, _hah?!_ "

Taemin berusaha menahan tangan panjang Jongin yang akan menjabak rambut indahnya—tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan rambut indah berkilaunya jadi sasaran anarkis Jongin. "Kenapa kau marah padaku? _Kan_ bukan aku yang _upload_ fotonya, dasar makhluk barbar?!"

"Ya ampun. Ada apa ini? Berhenti bertengkar!" Kim Heechul, Ibu Taemin dan Jongin, segera menghampiri kamar anaknya saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Kedua rambut indah anak-anaknya yang selama ini dia rawat sudah tak berbentuk, sangat berantakan.

"Ibu, tolong aku! _Aakh—_ sakit, _Idiot_!" Rambut coklat Taemin kembali ditarik kembarannya.

Kim Heechul mencoba melerai dengan menarik kedua tangan Jongin. "Aaaakh—sakit." Keduanya berteriak bersamaan. Heechul menarik saat tangan keduanya yang masih saling menjabak.

"Berhenti! Ibu bilang berhenti. Taemin! Jongin!" Wanita dengan dua anak kembar itu tidak dapat mengatasi pertengkaran kedua anaknya. Jongin dalam pelukannya berusaha kembali menarik rambut Taemin, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Taemin dan Jongin berakhir di halaman belakang rumah, dengan kedua tangan diangkat dan kaki ditekuk menahan berat tubuh. Rambut mereka masih sama berantakannya dengan tadi.

"Ibu, sampai kapan aku dihukum seperti ini? Jongin yang mulai, Bu." Taemin cemberut mengeluarkan protes pada ibunya yang asik duduk santai sambil membaca majalah. Kedua tangannya sudah pegal terus diangkat keatas.

"Apa? Kau yang mulai memanas-manasiku." Mata Jongin memelototi Taemin di sampingnya.

Kim Heechul menurunkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya untuk melihat kedua anaknya dengan berang. Dahinya tertempel plaster luka yang tentu saja mengganggu wajah cantiknya. "Sampai waktunya makan malam." Heechul kembali membaca majalahnya tanpa mempedulikan dua gadis kembar di hadapannya yang meringis kelelahan.

.

.

Choi Siwon, pria tampan walau umurnya tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi sedang menatap heran kedua putri kembarnya. Taemin dan Jongin makan dalam diam tanpa adanya adu mulut di antara mereka. Istrinya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam memandang kedua putrinya malas.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Ayah keduanya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan sepi, sunyi, senyap bertanya pada siapa saja yang mau menjawab.

Taemin dan Jongin saling berpandangan sengit. Ada beberapa luka cakar di wajah dan tubuh keduanya. "Kalian masih akan meneruskan ini, _hah_?" Heechul ikut turun tangan pada perang dingin di antara kedua anaknya.

Tak ada yang menjawab, mereka masih saling melemparkan tatapan kesal. Siwon memandang Heechul bertanya. "Habis berkelahi. Berebut laki-laki, Yah."

"Taemin ingin membuatku cemburu dan mau merebut orang yang kusuka." Jongin berkata dengan tampang kesalnya. Alis mengerut dan bibir dimajukan.

"Apa?! Aku tidak—ya ampun, astaga." Taemin memegang lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit mendengar Jongin. Kepalanya berdenyut dan rasanya dia ingin melempar Jongin ke Kutub Utara.

"Lihat. Dia tidak mengaku." Jongin memasukan wortel ke dalam mulutnya sambil memutar matanya jengah.

Ok, sepertinya mereka tidak akan berbaikan selama beberapa hari ke depan. Dan tentu saja akan membuat kedua orangtua meraka pusing melihatnya.

.

.

Jongin sedang berguling-guling di kamar Taemin. Dia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan Taemin masih belum selesai. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengeluh betapa menyebalkannya matematika, kenapa dia harus belajar matematika, dan sebagainya.

 _Katalk._

Suara notifikasi dari handphone Taemin berbunyi. Jongin cemberut ketika melihat nama Sehun yang muncul. Dia tahu _sih_ mereka ini sekelas, jadi tidak heran jika saling bertukar pesan. Tapi tetap saja hatinya mendidih.

"Taem, ada _chat_ dari Sehun. Aku buka _ya_." Jongin tidak yakin Taemin menggumam mengijinkannya atau terlalu pusing dengan tugasnya.

Tapi _yah_ Jongin tidak peduli dan rasa penasarannya lebih mendominasi jadi dia anggap sebagai ya dan tanpa ragu membuka _chat_ dari Sehun-nya. Iya, SehunNYA. Sehunnya Jongin, kalian tidak salah baca _kok_. Berharap kan boleh.

 _Kau sedang apa?_

 _Ada acara tidak hari minggu?_ – Oh Sehun

Apa-apaan ini?! Apa Sehun berencana mengajak Taemin kencan? Hati Jongin panas. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal macam ini terjadi.

 _Mengerjakan tugas dari Cho Saem._

 _Kenapa memang? Kau mau mengajakku pergi kencan?_ – Choi Taemin

Jongin tidak perlu menunggu lama mendapat balasan dari Sehun. Makin saja mukanya ditekuk.

 _Aku sudah selesai, kau mau lihat tidak?_

 _Yah, niatnya sih begitu jika kau tidak punya acara. –_ Oh Sehun

Mata Jongin melotot membaca jawaban Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin memasukkan kembali Taemin ke dalam kandungan Ibunya.

 _Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi selesai lagi pula._

 _Sayang sekali, aku sudah ada janji dengan keluargaku minggu ini._

 _Lagi pula kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mengajakku kencan? –_ Choi Taemin

Jongin berbohong dengan mengatakan sebentar lagi. Nyatanya setengahpun belum selesai dikerjakan Taemin. Otak saudaranya memang kurang dalam masalah pelajaran berhitung. Dan salahnya dia masuk ke kelas _Science_.

 _Wah, seperti bukan Taemin saja._

 _Kau kan biasanya yang meminta duluan. Giliaran aku tawari kau tidak mau._

 _Yaah_ _L_ _sayang sekali_

 _Memang tidak boleh? Aku kan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. –_ Oh Sehun

Jawaban macam apa ini?! Lagi pula aku kan memang bukan Taemin tapi saudara kembarnya. Kalau Taemin sudah pasti akan langsung terima jika ditawari contekan. _Aakhh—menyebalkan._ Jongin benar-benar kesal dan cemburu. Warna merah mejalar di wajahnya hingga ke telinga.

 _Ya, tidak boleh. Kau jangan menggaguku mengerjakan tugas. –_ Choi Taemin

 _Baiklah, semangat mengerjakan tugas_ _J_ _-_ Oh Sehun

Jongin kesal sekali sampai ingin membanting _handphone_ Taemin ke lantai. Jarinya men- _scroll_ ke atas melihat _chat_ Sehun. Kebanyakan berisi Taemin yang minta contekan pada Sehun.

Apa _handphone_ Sehun dibajak?

.

.

Di hari minggu yang biasanya terjadi keributan di rumah keluarga Choi Siwon dan sang istri Kim Heechul, kali ini bukan lagi disebut keributan tetapi perang dunia.

Sehun baru saja mengirim bunga ke rumah mereka tapi masalahnya adalah orang yang ditujunya bukan Jongin melainkan Taemin.

Dan sekarang Taemin sedang berlindung di belakang Ibunya, sedangkan Ayahnya memegangi Jongin yang mencoba membunuh saudaranya dengan sendal beruang kesayangannya.

Taemin tidak tahu jika Sehun benar-benar menyukainya, selama ini yang dia pamerkan pada Jongin hanya untuk menggoda adik 4 menitnya. Tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin merebut Sehun dari Jongin.

Belum lagi bunga yang dikirimkan Sehun itu besar dan sudah pasti mahal. Taemin juga tidak tahu jika Sehun itu orang yang mau menyempatkan waktunya mengirim rangkaian dari 100 bunga mawar untuk orang yang disukainya.

" _Ya!_ Kemari kau, kakak kurang ajar." Jongin masih meronta dalam pelukan Siwon. Mencoba kabur untuk membunuh Taemin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika Sehun menyukaiku. Aaakkh—" Selesai kalimat itu dilontarkan, Jongin berhasil lolos dari Ayahnya dan menyerang Taemin. Sendal beruang yang tadi menjadi senjata berhasil mengenai kepala Taemin dengan telak.

Taemin lari kalang kabut menghindari amukan Jongin yang mengerikan seperti ini. Ternyata orang kalem macam Jongin bisa sebringas ini jika marah.

Jelas saja Jongin yang memiliki pembawaan kalem marah besar pada kakak 4 menitnya. Hari minggu paginya yang sedang dia nikmati dengan menonton drama kesayangannya diganggu dengan suara bell. Kim Heechul, Ibunya yang juga sedang menonton drama bersamanya dan Taemin, menyuruhnya membuka pintu depan dengan paksa. Mengancam akan menggoreng Monggu atau sebagainya.

Setelah mendapat paksaan yang menurunkan _mood_ nya di hari minggu, dia malah mendapati seorang kurir yang katanya diminta oleh laki-laki yang ditaksirnya untuk mengirim rangkaian besar bunga mawar pada Taemin, digaris bawahi, saudara serahim, sekandungan yang keluar 4 menit lebih dulu, bukan dia, Choi Jongin.

"Sayang, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku." Heechul menatap suaminya yang melongo melihat Jongin yang mengejar Taemin ke segala penjuru rumah. Anak bungsunya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku penasaran dengan Sehun, sehebat apa dia sampai membuat anak bungsuku tercinta menjadi orang gila seperti sekarang." Siwon bukannya menanggapi keluhan istrinya malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yang tanpa sadar cukup menghina anaknya sendiri.

.

.

Taemin berlari ke dalam kamar dan segera menguncinya sebelum Jongin sempat masuk. Jongin benar-benar berubah menjadi suku bar-bar. Sepertinya selama ini anggapannya memang benar jika Jongin masih memiliki keturunan suku barbar. Dia tidak sadar saja bahwa dia dan Jongin itu saudara kembar. Jadi jika dia menganggap Jongin adalah keturunan suku barbar maka dia juga otomatis juga termasuk. _Haduh—_ Taemin.

" _Ya!_ Keluar kau!" Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Taemin.

"Aku kira kau hanya menggodaku dengan menunjukan kedakatanmu dengan Sehun. Ternyata kau benar-benar merebut orang yang ku suka." Tidak ada lagi gedoran di pintu kamar Taemin. Jongin sudah lelah, menghabiskan tenaganya mengejar Taemin yang terus kabur dari amukannya.

Taemin dari dalam mendengar pernyataan Jongin barusan, merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Jongin seperti ini. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Jongin yang terisak di balik pintunya.

"Hiks—Taemin jahaaat.. bagaimana bisa kau merebut Sehun dari saudaramu sendiri. Huaa—" Jongin menangis kencang di depan kamarnya dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan wajah yang dialiri air mata dan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Pintu bercat merah muda dengan tulisan Taemin di depannya, perlahan terbuka. Taemin yang tidak tega dengan suara tangisan Jongin segera memeluk saudaranya yang masih sesenggukan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Aku tidak akan merbut Sehun dari mu _kok_." Taemin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung adik 4 menitnya.

"Kau jahat—hiks" Jongin masih juga belum berhenti menangis.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menerima Sehun jika dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya." Ucapan menyebalkan Taemin membuat tangis Jongin kembali mengeras.

"Huaa—kau menyebalkan. Ibu.. Ayah.. Huaa—" Taemin bergidik ngeri melihat saudaranya yang semakin menggila. Belum lagi ingus Jongin yang menempel di dekat hidungnya. Dengan perasaan horor dia menengok pada bagian bajunya yang tadi menjadi tempat Jongin menangis.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa kau mengelap ingusmu di bajuku, manusia barbar?" Taemin mengernyit jijik melihat campuran ingus dan air mata di bajunya.

.

.

To be Continued

:. Note

Makasih makasih yang udah review chapter kemaren

Sampe ada yang bacain ff lamaku satu-satu haha :) makasih loooooh

Kalo bisa sih reviewnya mengandung kritik dan saran, itu ngebantu banget buat aku

Rencanya sih ini ff mau diupdate tiap kamis sama minggu

Yaaah semoga menikmati ceritanya yaa waluapun ga jelas haha


End file.
